


Wanna Play?

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Beware the bats, Clark is Eric, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Damian dresses up as Chucky, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I guess????, Jon is Flounder, Jonathan Kent is a sweet boi, Lois is Ariel, References to horror movies, Scary, They will dress up as what scares you just to be petty, but I love him anyway, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon was looking forward to spending Halloween with Damian. Well, until he arrives at the Wayne Manor with his parents. With the place in disarray, his parents missing, and monsters hidden throughout the house, Jon is starting to regret persuading Damian to go trick-or-treating together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I really tried. If anyone has any constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it! :) BTW I know this is short, but the next chapters will be longer.

Jon was practically buzzing with excitement. He and his family were going Trick or Treating with Damian and his family! At first, Damian had been reluctant when Jon brought up the idea, but after some time spent persuading him (read: time spent begging), Damian finally agreed to bring the idea up with Mr. Wayne. A few days later Jon’s dad and Mr. Wayne had planned everything. Damian even said that his older brother, Tim, had “devised a route to ensure we get the maximum amount of sugar.”  
With only an hour left before their meet up time, Jon was growing restless. He had checked his Flounder costume multiple times. Then he went to check his Mom’s Ariel costume and his Dad’s Eric costumes a few times. Jon just wanted this to be the best Halloween ever, but all the waiting was ruining it. With a sigh, Jon headed back downstairs to find his parents in the kitchen.  
“Mom, when are we going to leave?” Jon asked while sliding into one of the chairs around the table. His dad gave him a small smile before walking over and sitting next to Jon.  
“Soon enough Honey, just be happy we are going out at 6, Bruce wanted to leave at 9. Can you believe that? You would’ve missed your bedtime!” Jon’s mother said, teasingly, as she came to stand behind his Dad.  
“Well, Bruce is a night owl. I don’t think he even gets up before 11.” His father said glancing up at his mom.  
“Do you know what Damian’s costume is doing to be?” Jon asked, curiosity in his tone. His father pursed his lips before responding,  
“No, Bruce was pretty tight-lipped on the whole situation. I don’t have a clue about what Damian’s going to be.” Jon sighed and slumped over the table.  
“How much longer.” He complained, his voiced muffled through his arms. His mom gave a laugh before getting up to check the clock.  
“Well, we can always leave now, beat Damian there.” She responded, Jon’s head lifting to look at her. “Early bird gets the worm and all that. What do you say, Clark?”  
“I don’t see why not.” His father said, picking up Jon out of his chair. Jon’s face split into a grin as he climbed out of his father grasp and sprinted towards the door and towards what would soon become that most terrifying night of his young life.

 

~~~*Vine voice*I want a line break that goes to line and read it’s fanfics~~~

 

Jon landed on the Wayne family's front step a few seconds before his father, who had carried his mom, touched down behind him. With a grin on his face, Jon knocked on the huge oak door that hid the depths of Wayne Manor behind it. Jon waited a few seconds before knocking again, this time louder. A minute passed before Jon's father got out the spare key Mr. Wayne had given his dad in case of emergencies. The door opened with a click and the large hinges whined as his parents pushed the doors open.  
Inside of the manor, the lights were off and there was a chill in the air. Jon felt his eyebrows crease with worry as he stepped into the dark foyer.  
"Damian! Are you here!" Jon called out poking his head into the living room. "Dami!"  
"Bruce!" Jon heard his father call out. "Are you-" Suddenly his father cut his sentence off. Jon whirled around only to be faced with an empty foyer. Panic ran through him as he ran to where he last saw his parents. Dust swirled around the absent forms of his parents. This is just a prank, nothing more than Dad trying to be funny on Halloween Jon thought, trying to reassure himself.  
“Ok, you can come out now! You got me good.” Jon called out to the silent house. Jon hoped for a response he knew wasn’t going to come. Jon glanced around, noticing a tale turned over in the hallway. In fact, there were multiple priceless vases that had fallen to the floor, broken. Jon started to worry not only for himself but for his parents and friend.  
He bit his lip and headed into the hallway laced with spider webs in hope of finding his parents. The blotches of blood on the wall were what set him off.  
"Mom! Dad! Where did you go?" Jon yelled out, his heart beating in his chest. Turning wildly, trying to spot his parents, but to no avail. He was about to use his x-ray vision when he spotted a bit of red hair out of the corner of his eye behind a large cabinet. Creeping closer Jon only saw empty space behind the piece of furniture.  
He sprinted back into the foyer yelling, "DAD! MOM!", as he went. His whole body was shaking and his grip on the hem of his costume made his knuckles go white. He eventually let go to wipe the sweat off his face.  
Jon froze when he heard whispering. It was barely audible over the loud thumping of his heart, but it was there nevertheless. The noise was coming from the cupboard under the grand staircase leading to the second level of the Manor. Slowly, Jon approached it, unable to see through it because of the copious amounts of led that was used to build the structure.  
Jon felt a chill go down his spine as he reached out to the gold doorknob and very slowly opened the old door. But then the whispering turned into words.  
"Hi! I'm Chucky. Wanna Play?" Jon slammed the door closed not bothering to look and see what was inside. When Damian forced him to watcha horror movie marathon a few months ago, Jon wasn't able to sleep without the lights turned on for weeks. His dreams were plagued with killer clowns, possessed children, and creepy dolls for months. He had to have his parents check the closets five different times a night.  
With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Jon quickly backpedaled, before making a 360 and practically flying to the oak door that had led Jon in to this nightmare. But right as Jon reached the exit, the doors slammed shut. He flew back a few feet, landing on his butt in the middle of the room.  
Thunder boomed outside, despite the skies being clear not even ten minutes ago. Lighting arced from the clouds and the light shone through the window to briefly illuminate what seemed to be like a girl with an old dress and wounds all over her body. Jon shrieked and the girl disappeared when the lighting did. Suddenly Jon’s knees felt very weak as he stumbled towards the stairs, and away from the window.  
He licked his lips, as his mouth was parched, before tugging on his hair. Unfortunately, Jon tripped over his shoelaces, once again falling in the center of the room.   
His breathing shortened and the hair on his arms raised as he leaned back only to bump into something. Something soft. Something breathing down his neck. And Jon was terrified to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo. It's me. Again. Here is another sucky chapter, but you what, I tried. It's the effort that counts. Hope y'all enjoy. <3

Jon's enhanced hearing picked up on the heartbeat of the thing behind him. It was familiar, but Jon couldn't pin it down, his hearing wasn't as developed as his fathers. The added fact that his own heart was beating so fast and so loudly did not help the situation.

Carefully, turning his head he turned to face the thing behind him. It was wearing a colorful striped shirt with a jean overall on top. Wild red hair stuck out in every direction and blue eyes sparkled with mirth. A crazed grin was plastered on its face.

Shrieking, Jon flew backward, preparing himself for an attack when he realized the thing was laughing. Confusion ran wild in Jon's mind before he looked closer at it.

The darker skin tone than the doll he remembered from the movie. It was significantly taller than the on-screen version. The muscled but lithe figure was hunched over and then Jon realized how it was.

"Damian!" Jon squealed, anger coming to the forefront of his mind. "What the heck?!"

"Oh my, your face!" Damian exclaimed between fits of laughter. Jon scowled as Damian calmed down. His best friend's face returned to its normal aloofness as Jon stood up and marched over to Damian.

"Damian, that wasn't funny." Jon said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I was terrified."

"I was aware, that is what made this so amusing." He countered, tilting his head up slightly to meet Jon's glare. When Jon didn't relent Damian's smirk slowly left his face. "Are you seriously bothered by that?"

"Yes, Damian. It is Halloween night, my parents disappeared and suddenly I am not alone. I am 10, not a freak 13-year-old assassin who finds joy in others pain!" Jon lashed out. He saw Damian twitch at the last part, but he didn't feel bad. Damian shouldn't have done what he did.

"Oh, compose yourself, Jonathan. It was merely a prank, there is no need for you to get so worked up about it." Damian said, getting defensive. Jon was tempted to yell at Damian again, but he sighed and instead asked;

"Where are my parents?"

"How should I know. They followed my father off somewhere to retrieve some snacks. There are at least eight different kitchen areas in the Manor." Damian scoffed, pushing back the red hair of his costume out of his face.

"Well, I think there are a lot of things you don't know," Jon said, turning to the side to look out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Damian's brow furrow.

"Kent, what is that supposed to mean?" Damian said exasperated, rolling his eyes.

"It's supposed to mean that you have no idea how actual human interaction works! You are constantly mean to people and trying to scare others! All you ever do is push people away and I have had enough! It is no wonder I am your only friend and now I'm wishing that I'd never met you!" Jon turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of one of the main kitchens to find his parents.

Damian stood there quietly, unable to move after the onslaught of words left him speechless. Damian had friends. He had Maya and Suren. Except, he hasn't seen Maya in months and it has been even longer since he and Suren last talked. Maybe Jon was right. No, not maybe, Damian knew he was right. But what he didn't know, was how to fix it.

~~~~~It is line break, my dudes. eyyyyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~

Clark stood across from Bruce with Lois sitting on a barstool next to him. Bruce was wearing a Dracula costume, partly because this year's Wayne Family Halloween Theme was horror movies, and partly because Jason nearly lost his mind laughing at it. Bruce and Jason's relationship wasn't the best, but he was taking every step he could to fix it.

Bruce was in the middle of telling(bragging to) the couple about how Tim was graduating high school early when Jon burst through the door. His face was red and Clark couldn't tell whether it was because he was angry or about to cry. He was about to speak up when his son barreled into him and gripped him into the tightest hug a 10-year-old Kryptonian could possibly manage.

"Jon, what's wrong, sweetie?" Lois said, crouching down next to her son, whose face was buried in Clark's shirt. Jon mumbled something inaudible before Lois spoke again. "I can't hear you, you're going to have to speak up."

Jon turned his head and stated, "I want to go home." Lois glanced up at Clark before looking back at her child.

"What do you mean? We just got here and I thought you were looking forward to spending time with Damian." She said, brushing an inky lock out of Jon's face.

"NO! I don't want to play with Damian anymore! I wanna go home!" Jon yelled, letting go of his father to fully face his mother. Bruce took a few steps forward, assessing the situation before speaking.

"Why don't you want to hang out with Damian, Jon?" Bruce questioned, his face betraying nothing of what he was truly thinking.

"Because he is a meanie, I just wanna go home!" Jon sobbed, turning back to bury his face once again into his father's shirt. Picking his son up, Clark shared a glance with Bruce before turning to his wife.

"Maybe we should go," Clark said soothingly patting his son's back, "I'm sorry Bruce, can we-"

"We can talk later. I'll go find Damian. It was good seeing you." Bruce said with a small nod and a hint of resignation in his eyes. Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering what his son did this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on mobile, so there might be a few misspelled words. But otherwise, enjoy!! :)

Bruce Wayne was a very patient man. He has endured 13 hour stake outs without complaint and sat through a few of Tim’s rants about “meme review” without interjecting once. Whether or not that was because he didn’t understand it enough to comment is irrelevant. But right now, Damian was really testing his patience.

“I don’t understand, Father. Grayson, Todd, Cain, Drake and I play pranks like this constantly. Todd even utilized fear gas in his hoax. They aren’t even punished for their actions and now I am grounded?! And Jonathan is angry at me no less. I can’t comprehend why what I did was so bad.” His son fumed while pacing a hole into the hallway floor. The boy was fidgeting constantly, which was one sign to show something was wrong. Damian is usually very still and postured, so Bruce thought he might be frustrated, but now the man thinks there is something else. Maybe something akin to guilt.

“Because some people have different limits than others, Damian. Your brothers and sister had much different experiences than Jon. They are used to terrifying experiences. Jon’s parents have never even taken him to a haunted house. You saw how he reacted when you practically forced him to watch that horror movie marathon with you. Jon does not enjoy that kind of stuff, not like your siblings. But I think you know this already Damian. You are exceptional at reading people, even if you don’t use that knowledge. So my question for you is why did you do it?” Bruce asked Damian, causing the child to temporarily cease his pacing.

“It’s because- because I- it was-“ Damian struggled to find the right words to explain why. This is why he hated why questions. Damian wished he could think that everything had reasoning, but even he had to admit that things happen, for the good or for the bad, and somethings there is no why. After a few years fighting they crazies of Gotham he has come to that conclusion.

Even if one has an answer to ‘why’ doesn’t necessarily mean it’s a good answer. Unfortunately for Damian, his answer does not fall into the category of good ones.

“Because I thought it would be funny.” The boy sighed, glaring at his feet. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Damian, just because something is funny doesn’t mean you should do it. Jon obviously didn’t appreciate the humor in the same way you did.” Bruce said kneeling down to his son’s level. Bruce carefully lifted the chin of the small boy so that Damian was looking at him instead of staring at the ground. “I think you know what you have to do now. An apology is in order.”

“But father, what would I even say. Jonathan said it himself, he wishes he never even met me. He says I’m cruel to everyone I come into contact with. That’s not true is it?”

“No Damian, I think Jon got scared and overreacted. I’m sure he doesn’t regret meeting you. What you need to do now is apologize and don’t ever do it again. And as for the other comment, you were raised in the League of Shadows, you can’t be blamed for the behavior you were taught, but if you don’t try to change then the sole blame falls upon you. Damian, you are my son and I love you, I know you are capable of taking responsibility for you actions and that is what you need to do right now. Can you do that for me? And can you do that for Jon?” Damian’s bright blue eyes stared at his father for a second before he gave a firm nod.

“I will father. I won’t disappoint you, I promise.” And at that, Bruce stood up and knew with absolute certainty that Damian would make this right. Bruce has never been good at making things right, just look at when Jason had just returned from the grave. He may not be the best at communication, but he was trying. If there was one thing that Bruce wanted for Damian, it was for his son to not be like him. He wanted Damian to connect with others, to have a real childhood, instead of the lonely depressing mess he called his early years. Jon was Damian’s second chance at friendship, after Colin, and Bruce wasn’t about to let Damian mess it up. He knew that both himself and Damian would do whatever it takes to fix what happened here tonight, but will that be enough?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m wheezing. This is so bad XD. But u know what, I tried and it’s the effort that counts. Enjoy :)

Clark wasn’t sure what was going on. Clark was also unsure if he really wanted to know.

Jon has gone home and sulked all night. Lois has tried to comfort him and suggest a Halloween movie marathon, but Jon vehemently denied that idea. His son had shut down any time they asked about what had happened that night. All Jon would do was mumble something about Damian, so quiet even Clark struggled to hear. He had no idea what to do and neither did his wife. It has been two days since the incident and Clark knew nothing. At some point he had reached out to Bruce, but all his best friend had said was the Damian would fix things. Clark was still confused after the call because Bruce had suddenly said something about Hyenas attacking an iceberg??? Gotham was weird.

But even after Bruce had reassured him that his son would fix things, Clark was still surprised when the doorbell rang at 8PM. He heard Lois answer the door and then a pair of footsteps heading towards the stairs. Clark quickly headed towards the stair case to intercept the duo.

“Damian, I- uh, what-“ Clark started before he was interrupted by the boy before him.

“Superman, if I may ask you to move, I have something important I need to speak to Jonathan about.” Damian said with his usual attitude, although Clark assumes this was extremely polite for Bruce’s son, considering the boy usually came in through Jon’s window. Clark shared a look with Lois before he smiled at the boy and stepped aside the give Damian access to the stairs.

As Damian made his way up to the second level, he paused for a moment and said, without looking back, “Thank you.”

Once Damian was out of sight, Clark turned to Lois and asked, “Do you think this is going to go right, or will we have to play clean-up?”

“Sometimes you just have to have faith Clark. Those boys care about each other, I know they can fix things. But if not, good luck Clark!” His wife said with a small laugh as she sauntered back into the living room.

 

~~~~~and they were line breaks~~ omg they were line breaks~~~~~

 

Jon was following his routine from the past two days, sulking around his room, eating breakfast, sulking around his room, eating lunch, and then sulking around his room some more, when his door creaked open. Barely summoning the energy to look up, Jon said; “What do you want, mom?”

“I’m not your mother, Jonathan,” a familiar voice said. Whirling around, Jon came face to face with the reason for his bad attitude. A guilty look hidden behind a well crafted mask. Jumping to his feet, Jon walked over to Damian.

“What are you doing here?” The young Kryptonian demanded. Damian hesitated before responding.

“I came to apologize. I am under the understanding that I have made a mistake. I want to rectify that mistake,” And at that Jon saw red.

“Mistake?? Mistake!!! Damian you scared me half to death, that’s not a mistake!” Job yelled, his arms flying upwards.

“I know, I am aware, Kent,” Damian said in an attempt to placate his friend, “I took a prank that was supposed to be a funny too far, but it was only in an attempt to ‘be more funny’ as you have said in the past, that I should be. I know I have been harsh on you and on others in the past, but, as I said before, I want to fix that. Please give me this chance Jonathan.” Damian said in the closest thing to begging that Damian was capable of.

“Maybe I took things to far as well. You aren’t mean to everyone... I hope. You are my friend though, so I guess I could give you a chance, but Damian?”

“Yes, Jon?”

“No more horror movies.” Jon said, reaping a smile from the boy in front of him.


End file.
